


A Helping Hand

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Holly never thanked Edea for her secret gift of a vibrator to help deal with Holly’s problems pleasuring herself, and now she’s come back to get that appreciation out of her. And to do a few other things while she’s there. Commission for J.





	

Waking up tied spread eagle to the bed wasn't the kind of thing that Holly had expected when she put her head down for the night, especially because she had fallen asleep in a lavish king sized bed kept entirely to herself, and now she woke up in a much more cramped bed. The kind she never thought she'd have to fall asleep in again. In a strange bed and tied up with her hands and legs both kept out wide and forced open. her clothes were gone, and her pussy was exposed, almost emphasized with how lewdly wide apart her legs were, and for a moment, everything about Holly's reaction was vicious, loud, and panicked. She thrashed about, trying to pull herself loose without a care in the world for what broke first between the ropes or the bedposts she was tied to, ready to cause however much destruction she had to in the name of getting herself free from this insanity.

It was only after a good half minute of freshly awoken panic that she noticed Edea in the room, the blonde smiling as she stared at her, and Holly couldn't help but fall still in a moment of wry frustration as she stared suddenly and with heavy judgment at Edea before her. "You," she groaned, realizing this was all the fault of the smirking blonde. "Do you think kidnapping is funny? Because that's what this is, Edea, this is kidnapping! You--"

"--are owed a great deal of gratitude, you ungrateful bitch." Edea cut right through the frustration and right to the heart of the issue as she looked down at Holly. "It seems like you enjoyed my gift more than words can convey, because you never thanked me for giving you the chance to be able to get yourself off. And that's rude, isn't it?" She stepped forward, smirking as she began to step along the bed, fingers brushing along Holly's soft thigh, up to her pussy, rubbing circles against her puffy labia and making the white mage hiss as the warm touch of another struck a guilty chord within her.

"You're right, I should have publicly thanked you in front of everybody you know for giving me a sex toy. How could I be so impolite?" Holly's biting, dry tone betrayed an uneasiness; she didn't know what Edea had in mind for her or why she was here in her bedroom, what lengths of depravity awaited her as she sat there in worry and anticipation. She drew in a sharp breath, clenching her teeth to avoid the quiver of her jaw and the moan threatening to spill out of her lips as Edea's fingers teased at her pussy more aggressively. 'But if your response to not being thanked is to kidnap someone and drag them in their sleep to a bed in--where the fuck is this? How did you even get me here?"

Edea was having none of that, pushing her lips against Holly's and silencing her with a kiss. A slow, steady kiss, one that Holly hated the feeling of as her legs trembled a little bit against the steady touch of the blonde's eager hands between them. "It doesn't matter. I didn't bring you over here to punish you, I brought you here to bring you to the next level." She let her other hand settle down onto Holly's body, squeezing one of her perky tits and curling a pair of fingers that sank into her pussy, and this time, Holly couldn't fight the moan. "I have something to show you."

Even if she was growing too shaky to properly fight against the sensations surging within her, Holly tried her best to muster up some kind of defiance, frustrated and more than a little put off by the mere fact that Edea had whisked her away and done this to her. "That doesn't answer anything," she noted, even as her hips began to roll against the fingers pushing into her. Since opening the package from Edea, Holly had given herself up so happily to the bliss of indulging in self-love with the vibrator, fucking herself several times a night to amazing orgasms. It was leaving her cheerier and less stressful as sexual hunger was no longer a problem, but at the same time, the vibrator wasn't a lover, and Edea's skilled fingers pushing against her inner walls, rubbing up against the roof of her pussy and grinding against her g-spot while her thumb began to press circles into her clitoris proved a whole lot more than Holly was ready to handle. 

Edea let Holly sink in just a moment longer to her touch before she pulled back, and the healer began to thrash against her bindings some more immediately. She snickered as she turned around, reaching into a small drawer by the bedside and pulling out her favorite toy. "I gave you a vibrator, but you never got acquainted with my favorite one." She waved about another sex toy, longer and significantly girthier than the one she'd gifted the healer. "Not only is this bigger, but it's so much more powerful, and I think you're going to love it." She strutted forward happily, switching the toy on, and immediately, the room filled with an intimidating buzzing sound.

It was loud enough for Holly to struggle harder to try and break herself out from the bindings she was trapped in. "You're insane," she groaned, staring forward in worry as she watched Edea guide the toy closer and faster toward her snatch, threatening her with the toy in her hand. It was a terrifying thing to behold, one that shook her to her very core. Edea let that thing inside of herself? Used it enough to consider it her favorite? It looked like a danger to let inside of her, and she tried her best to fight against it as she watched it drew closer to her entrance, humping madly at the air not out of arousal, but only to avoid giving Edea a clear path to get the toy into her.

Well, almost only.

But Edea was forceful, and had the clear strength advantage over the spread eagle healer, as she pinned her down and shoved the toy inside of her, to the delight of the blonde who drove it into her. "Stop squirming so much," she groaned, climbing onto the bed and kneeling between Holly's legs as she gripped the toy tightly and began to fuck Holly with it. "I know this is exactly what you want, you just need to calm down for a minute and realize how good this is. You're--"

"Fuck! Fuck you! Fuck!" There was nothing about the words Edea was saying that Holly wanted any part of. She was stubborn and furious, panic making her head and her heart race as she moved desperately, struggling under the sudden, forceful sensation of the vibrator fucking her. It was so much stronger than she was used to, the vibrations feeling like they were running through her entire body, and she didn't know how this was possible or how Edea could have liked it, but with all the sensations bubbling up within her she didn't have the patience to find out, refusing adamantly to give this a chance as she convulsed on the bed, trying to pull her arms free.

There was no point though; Edea had known better than to tie her up in a way she could get out of, and relished without a care in the world in fucking Holly with the toy, the vibrations that came merely from holding it proving exciting as she worked it madly back and forth. She was a woman possessed, driven by every crazed, intense need within herself to go all out on the insanity before her. Holly needed a good, deep fucking with her favorite toy, and that was exactly what she gave her as she went all out, fucking her into a mess 

“This isn't funny, and when I get out you're going to find out that I can keep you alive for days of torture!” Holly was down to blind intimidation, screaming things Edea already knew, even though in a fight they were both well aware that Edea could handle her easily. But that didn't do anything to soothe the frustrations burning her up, the need to express herself and the frustration she felt as the vibrations began to wear her down. Her cheeks reddened, sweat beaded on her brow, and she began to actually pay attention to what she was feeling as all the pleasures burned hotter within her, a crazed and desperate push driven harder and hotter by the fact that she was actually starting to like it.

The pleasure crept up on her, her body raving ahead of her mind and reeling with delight in the face of the pleasure suddenly nipping at her heels. It was a stunning and up front sort of feeling, one that surprised her and made her twist about in nervous shock when she first realized how bad off she was, how unprepared for the bliss she had truly been. The vibrations were incredible, thundering through her body and leaving her quivering to her very core, running through her entire body with a feeling of warmth that spread through her veins. There was nothing she wanted more than absolute surrender, to give in to everything she felt so utterly that she lost control of herself. t was like fire, and she didn't know how to handle any of it ,but her body was so frustrated and lit up that she couldn't help but begin moaning louder and hotter.

"Faster," Holly whined, changing her tune with such speed that she invited mockery and she knew it, but even then, she couldn't bring herself to care, simply that lit up with need by everything happening to her. The pulsating thrills that shuddered through her body were just too good to care. "Fuck me faster, Edea, I--"

"--am loving this harder than she'd like to admit?" Edea teased, licking her lips as she kept up the steady fucking of the writhing blonde with the toy. "I told you to lean back and enjoy it, and I really think if you had just listened to me at the time you would have--"

"Shut up and fuck me!" Holly yelled, but by then, she was already hopeless, screaming in shock as her hips bucked upward madly and she gave in utterly to the pleasures burning through her. It was the fastest orgasm she had ever been subjected to, a powerful swell of sensation rocking her more overwhelmingly than she could handle. With an elated scream, Holly gave herself up completely to the pleasure that surged through her, left a twisting, spasming wreck against the forces of entropy and madness as she gave in to it, thrashing against her bindings not in struggle now, but in bliss. She craved release with a drunken fervor that made Edea smile smugly, but Holly felt so good she couldn't even muster fury over the situation.

Her leg twitched in the shuddering, lingering afterglow of absolute bliss that washed over Holly, as she stared at Edea, whining a frustrated noise as her complaints shifted elsewhere. "You just fucked a beautiful woman to orgasm and didn't even tear your pants off. How dare you not be wowed by the sight of me climaxing!'

But Edea gave little more than a nod, releasing the toy--that she kept inside of Holly--as she pulled her pants down, and showed off what she had been keeping a secret; another of the same vibrator, jammed up her pussy and buzzing at the maximum speed, leaking her thighs a glistening, soaking wreck. "I've been getting off this whole time," she said happily, slipping down and grabbing the toy, withdrawing it and reaching forward, turning it off and sticking it into Holly's mouth. "But now, I think we should do something together."

Indigence flared once more within Holly as the stream of disrespect at best and outright crime at worst continued, now with Edea pushing a toy covered in her own tart nectar into her mouth for her to suck on. The nerve of Edea for doing such a thing! Not that Holly didn't find herself sucking the phallus clean as the more dominant blonde finally withdrew the vibrator from Holly's pussy. Their mounds were pressed together, both girls desperate and aching with a need that threatened to boil over and consume them as she brought the vibrating toy down between them. "I can guarantee you've never done anything like this before, which is why you should stop complaining and let me do what I know."

Holly wasn't exactly going to be fucked into submission or docility, but surprise was a potent means of silencing her for a moment, as she stared in awe at the way Edea began to work the toy began their legs together, their bodies grinding together as she began to share the toy with them. Her muffled grumblings fell silent as she watched a bottomless Edea begin to react more vividly to the sensations she felt. She'd held on an almost perfect mask this whole time, holding herself frighteningly steady and embracing the shameless, pounding sensation of being taken. Listened to the needy, breathy moans and watching her hips roll, working herself against both Holly's mound and against the toy at once.

"So good," Edea gasped. She'd kept a startlingly straight face throughout her entire time playing with Holly, and didn't entirely know she had mustered it, but now that was all coming to an end, replaced instead with something colourful and intense, a vivid expression of all the pleasures she had felt. There was no shame in rolling through it, as she went from the restrained fun of a dildo under her clothes to open, desperate toy play with delight. They were both fun in their own ways, but the latter felt so much better following the former, and her dripping wet cunt was primed and ready to go as she settled in to teach Holly what she was capable of.

It was an amazing sight to behold for Holly, but one even better to feel, as she tugged against her bindings, spitting out the dildo with the taste of Edea's twat now heavy on her lips, and began to moan loudly in appreciation for what she was showing her. "Faster," she cried, biting her lip as she felt the waves of sensation wash quickly over her. Holly wasn't someone who knew how to admit when they were wrong, but she didn't have to admit anything here, just accepting the pleasure and letting herself get carried away by it all, never having to say outright that she felt incredible and that Edea was giving her the most intense sexual experience of her life when her mind and body hadn't even woken up yet. She just let her body and the breathless, quivering cries that came out so eagerly speak for themselves, conceding through everything but her words. It helped her keep er pride intact.

Edea knew going in what a handful Holly was going to be, and didn't stress too much the stubborn way the woman she was showing the gift of pleasure to refused to actually admit how good she felt. It wasn't worth the struggle, and she focused on just letting everything else good about the situation wash over her instead, saying amid blissful gasps, "You're gorgeous, and even if you're an absolute pain in the ass, you're the one I wanted to share this with." To have Holly struggling against her bindings in overloaded delight beneath her was worth all the trouble in the world, and she found herself racing quickly to her own desperate release as she accommodated the pace of her hips and the vibrator in her hand to match the slightly unhinged motions of Holly's hips.

The two blondes came in a tandem scream at the same time, their bodies pushing together as Edea pulled the toy away, pitching forward in a burst of panic and need. She pushed her lips right up against Holly's in a sloppy kiss that broke every which way for the needy moans to spill out of their lips in the frantic, desperately winding bliss that took them over. It was the best orgasm of Holly's life, shattering a records set moments ago, as Edea rubbed up against her and the two just generally lost total control of themselves with an eagerness that seemed almost too much to bear.

"Didn't that feel amazing?" Edea asked with a wistful sigh, pressing tightly against the frustrated and breathless white mage. "It's alright, you can admit when someone gets you off, that's not admitting they were right."

"Yes," Holly conceded, too elated to fight it.

"And you want more, don't you?"

"Yes!"

Edea licked her lips, pulling up happily from Holly's bound body and staring down at her. "Then admit I'm right."

"Fuck you."


End file.
